The Bet
by rankamateur
Summary: An old buddy of Lee's comes back to DC and he's very taken with Mrs. King. But is his interest in Amanda sincere?


The Bet  
  
by rankamateur  
  
Scarecrow and Mrs. King belong to Warner Bros. and Shoot The Moon Enterprises Ltd.  
  
Late Second Season  
  
Total AU  
  
An old buddy of Lee's comes back to DC and he's very taken with Mrs. King. But is his interest in Amanda sincere?  
  
Thanks to rb for her suggestions and some error trapping. As usual, what's left is my fault.  
  
-------------  
  
"Mrs. King?"  
  
Amanda looked up at the tall, well built man standing in front of her desk. She couldn't help but return his warm smile.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Amanda King?"   
  
Each took a fraction of a second to assess the other.  
  
'She is lovely . . . especially her eyes. And her figure. Someone had described her to him as *delicate looking*. 'Yes, I think *delicate* would be the one right word to describe her.'  
  
'He's very nice looking.' He had dark hair with a bit of gray at the temples, which seemed to accentuate his gray eyes. And he had - ' . . . beautiful dimples, just like Lee.'  
  
"Yes, I'm Mrs. King . . . Amanda . . . King. I mean . . . " She blushed a little under his frankly admiring gaze and then she, nervously, extended her hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dan Nelson," he took her hand and held onto it.  
  
"Have we met? Ahh . . . "  
  
"No, Mrs. King. I've never had the pleasure before. But I've heard about you. I used to work with Lee until about four years ago, when I transferred to our Chicago office."  
  
"Oh. I . . . I don't recall his mentioning you."  
  
"Why am I not surprised at that," he said, grinning broadly, finally releasing her hand. "How about lunch? Are you free today?"  
  
"I . . . well, that is . . . I had plans. I have some shopping I really need to do for one of my boys and my lunch hour is the only time I'm going to have."  
  
Disappointment registered in his face. "How about a rain check," he smiled that kind of pleading, boyish smile that Lee used on her from time to time.  
  
"A rain check would be nice. If you're going to be around here this afternoon, maybe we could talk about it then."  
  
"I will be around and we can definitely talk about it."   
  
"OK. I'll see you later," she smiled and picked up her purse. As she retrieved her jacket from the back of her chair, Dan took it from her and held it out for her. She slid her arms into the sleeves, looking over her shoulder at him. "Thank you." She hoped her voice sounded steadier than she felt at that moment.  
  
'Goodness!' Why was she so flustered by this man? Sure, he was nice looking but she knew several nice looking men. In fact, she worked on an almost daily basis with one of the nicest looking men she had ever met. But why she was so . . . so unsettled by Dan Nelson? Then it dawned on her. 'He reminds me of Jim. Jim . . . oh, what was his name?'   
  
Amanda had dated *Jim* for a short time before she and Joe got really serious. Jim was tall, dark, very handsome, smart, athletic. He was the dream of every girl in their class, maybe in the whole school. The trouble was--he knew exactly how good looking, smart and desirable he was. And it hadn't taken Amanda very long to figure out that the only thing genuine about him was his ego. She wondered if he had ever settled down, got married. She felt vaguely sorry for any woman brave enough or foolish enough to get involved with a playboy like that!   
  
Suddenly, she got a mental image of a pair of beautiful hazel eyes and a dimpled grin--which belonged to a certain playboy she knew very well and with whom she would love to be involved. Lee as a husband? A stepfather? A father? 'Oh, Amanda,' she chided herself, 'don't even *think* about it. It'll never happen.'  
  
Leaving The Agency she headed the station wagon to the nearest shopping mall. She was buying a present for Philip to take to little Mary Lou Hogan's birthday party. Philip and Mary Lou had been in the same class since they had started school and were great friends. She was a nice girl from a nice family and she deserved a nice birthday gift, which is why Amanda was spending her lunch hour shopping. And there in *Harry's Hobby Shop*, she found it--the perfect present. A genuine replica of a Red Grange autographed football! Mary Lou loved football and she was the best wide receiver on the block--maybe in the whole neighborhood! Amanda knew she'd just love this.  
  
------------  
  
Lee got off the elevator and headed for the Bullpen. He had been out in the field all morning, checking with members of his *family*. He was looking for information on Milos Brodsky, a dealer, middleman, front man, whatever was needed at the moment, for illegal arms. He was reported to be back in DC. However, none of Lee's contacts had anything for him. Not even Auggie Swan, who was usually among the first to hear about people like Brodsky.   
  
As he entered the room, which was bustling with activity as usual, he looked for his partn . . .' Rephrase that, Stetson,' he thought. 'I wonder where Amanda is?' Then he spotted a face he hadn't seen in--how long was it? "Hey, how're you doing, buddy?"  
  
Lee and Dan shook hands warmly and then hugged and clapped each other on the back.  
  
"Good to see you," Lee grinned. "How long has it been, anyway?" He looked his old friend up and down. "You're lookin' good."  
  
"You too. And it's been four years," Dan responded.  
  
"Four years. I don't believe it. So, how are things in the *heartland*?" Lee sat down on the edge of an unoccupied desk.  
  
"Not bad. We've caught our share of bad guys. The University of Chicago works on a lot of pretty hush-hush stuff so we've run into some very sophisticated espionage rings."  
  
"Yeah, I hear ya. Ahh, the word is--you're going to be our top man in London--working with MI-6 and Interpol. Congratulations."  
  
"Yeah, thanks. I'll be here in DC for about two weeks. Orientation--paperwork. You know the drill. Then I'll be off to *Jolly Old England*." Dan folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"How about we catch up over dinner tonight?" Lee suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me. About 7:00?" Dan looked towards the double doors. Just then, Amanda walked into the Bullpen.  
  
Dan's eyes lit up as soon as he saw her. A fact that was not lost on Lee.  
  
"Mrs. King, you're back. Did you finish your shopping?"  
  
"Yes, thanks. Actually, it went very quickly. And I found just the right gift for my son's little friend's birthday. And I had plenty of time to eat lunch too."  
  
Was it his imagination, or was Amanda rambling nervously, Lee wondered.  
  
"Good," Dan nodded. "Amanda, listen, speaking of eating, Lee and I are going out for dinner tonight, ahh, seven-ish. Could you join us?"  
  
Lee's face fell. What was this? 'The guy's only been in town a few hours and he's already on a first name basis with Amanda? Here we go again.' He shook his head knowingly. 'It's a good thing I'm around to protect that woman from herself!'  
  
Amanda looked at Lee and saw the muscle in his jaw working overtime. "No, I'm sorry but I really can't tonight. Anyway, you fellas probably have a lot of catching up to do. You don't need me tagging along."  
  
"But we'd love to have you *tag along* - wouldn't we?" Dan looked at Lee and smiled.  
  
Before he could open his mouth, Amanda shook her head. "Nope. Sorry. Some other time."  
  
"OK," Dan said, sounding and looking disappointed. "What about lunch tomorrow? Remember, you promised me a rain check?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, that would be fine. Around noon?"  
  
"Great."  
  
The muscle in Lee's jaw was working even harder. Amanda looked away and then started towards her desk, clumsily bumping into Frank Duffy's desk in the process. 'Oh my gosh!'  
  
---------------------  
  
Lee and Dan had decided to meet for dinner at *Bart's Sports Bar*, well known for its thick steaks and watered down drinks.  
  
Lee walked in the restaurant a few minutes after 7:00 and stood, waiting for his eyes to become accustomed to the dim light. The hostess approached with a smile. "Hello. May I help you?"  
  
"Hi. I'm meeting a friend. Nelson is the last name."  
  
"Yes sir, right this way." She led him to a table about half way into the large room.   
  
Dan stood up and extended his hand. "Hi, Lee. Let's get you a drink. I'm already a little bit ahead of you." Dan motioned to the waiter, who came over and took Lee's drink order.  
  
"So, how's life been treating you for the last four years and how did you ever find a partner like Amanda King?" Dan picked up his drink and brought it to his mouth as a way of covering the teasing smile that he couldn't stop from forming.  
  
"She's not really my partner," Lee grimaced. "She's civilian auxiliary and she helps me out from time to time. I mean . . . she lives in the suburbs and she has two kids."  
  
"Yeah, I know what's in her employment file. Tell me how you met."  
  
The two men spent the rest of the evening swapping stories, lies and case files. Dan noticed that, starting about two years back, most of Lee's stories included Amanda. It sounded to him as though she did more than '...help out from time to time . . . .' A lot more. He wished his most recent partner had been half as competent.  
  
-------------  
  
After a few nice lunches, interspersed with work and some missed opportunities--(once because Jamie came home sick from school, but due *mainly* to Lee's demands that Amanda accompany him on some very routine assignments)--Dan had finally gotten Amanda to agree to dinner and dancing, no matter what came up at work. They had finished a wonderful meal at *Emilios* and now were headed for an after dinner drink and maybe a little dancing at a place Dan used to frequent when he lived in DC. He had taken the time to check the place out and it didn't seem to have changed a bit.  
  
"Where are going," Amanda asked, as she leaned her head back against the soft leather of the car seat.  
  
"The *Senator's Club*."  
  
"The Senator's Club?" she repeated, obviously impressed.  
  
"Relax," Dan laughed. "It's not really a club--at least you don't have to join to get in. And in all the times I've been there, I've *never* seen an actual, live U.S. Senator."  
  
"Oh. So, who does go there? Besides you . . . and me?"  
  
"Unless it's changed a lot, the clientele is mostly people in our kind of work."  
  
"Spies?"  
  
"Agents."  
  
"Right, agents. You and Lee . . . ," her voice trailed off. Speaking of Lee, she wondered what he was doing about now. 'Probably out on a hot date,' she thought, with a small pang of jealousy.  
  
------------  
  
In point of fact, Lee was sitting in his apartment, alone, nursing his second glass of Scotch and feeling very sorry for himself.  
  
'Dan,' he thought darkly. 'Isn't this the second *Dan* she's been involved with?' No--wait. 'Dean--Dean was that weatherman's name.' Did Amanda have a thing for men whose names started with *D*, he wondered. Maybe he should change his name to Donald or Dirk or Douglas or David. 'Oh brother!'  
  
Perhaps he should just go out and get a bite to eat and try and get his mind off Amanda King and her *D* men!  
  
"I'm crackin' up," he said to himself as he grabbed his jacket and keys. 'Now I'm talkin' to myself! He shook his head. 'I need to get some new numbers for my little black book--*books*. A new woman in my life. That'll help!'  
  
Lee started the Corvette and sat for a moment. 'I know. I'll hit The Senator's Club. I haven't been there in ages . . . '  
  
----------------  
  
Dan and Amanda sat at a table in dimly lit corner of the Club, enjoying their drinks.  
  
"Would you like to dance again," Dan asked hopefully.  
  
"Oh, not just now. Thank you though."  
  
Looking around the room, Dan's eyes stopped at two men sitting at the bar. "I don't believe it," he muttered.  
  
"Don't believe what?" Amanda asked, lifting the glass of wine to her lips.  
  
"There are two guys sitting at the bar. One is tall, wearing a dark suit. The other is shorter, kind of heavy-set and wearing a light colored sport jacket."  
  
"Yeah, I think I know which ones you mean."  
  
"Well, the tall one is Leonid Petroff, KGB. We heard that he had been transferred. The other guy is Milos Brodsky, arms dealer. Well, he sells or buys or transfers the arms. He can buy the stuff for you or he can act as a buffer when the buyer and seller don't want to be connected. Hmmm, he hasn't changed since the last time I saw him, four years ago."  
  
"Brodsky? The same Brodsky that Lee has been trying to find?"  
  
"The same. Hey--we're off duty and I'm not armed. I think we should just ignore them. I'll file a report tomorrow morning."  
  
"Now wait a minute," Amanda said, slight perturbed. We can't just let this go till tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, no," Dan growled.  
  
"What?" Amanda asked, looking in the general direction where Dan was glaring. "Oh, isn't that...yeah, it's Lee."  
  
"Yeah," Dan smiled. "Lee must be following Brodsky. See, we don't have worry. Lee'll take care of them. He probably has a whole team waiting outside."  
  
Amanda looked dubious. "I think we should be ready to back Lee up--just in case."  
  
"You're right," Dan sighed. 'Well,' he thought, 'backing him up and maybe having the chance to save Scarecrow's behind--might not be so bad.'  
  
-----------------  
  
Lee gave the bartender a half-hearted smile as he accepted his drink. He put a few bills on the counter and then walked over to a small table by the wall. He could just barely hear the music coming from the rear of the Club. He didn't care to sit back there and watch couples dancing and enjoying themselves. He let his gaze wander along the bar, at the people sitting, standing, drinking. He stopped and looked more closely at two men who seemed to be deep in conversation. One of them had his back to Lee. The other was partially facing him. 'That looks like--it is--Brodsky! Well, well.' The men got up and started toward the back where Lee knew there was an exit to the parking lot. They were leaving. He had no time to call for backup. He got up and started for the back. He was so focused on Brodsky and the man with him that he didn't notice the couple sitting at a table near the small bandstand. But Dan and Amanda saw him.  
  
"Oh, Dan," Amanda said, putting her hand on Dan's arm. "You hurry and go get the car. I'll follow Lee and see which way he goes.  
  
"He's headed for the parking lot. Amanda, I think we should call for back-up."  
  
"We don't have time. Please Dan, just *go*."  
  
"All right, but you be careful. Don't get close to Brodsky or Petroff, even if Lee does."  
  
"I will. I mean I won't. I mean . . . . OK."  
  
Amanda walked quickly to the back door and stepped out just in time to see the two men Dan had identified as Brodsky and his KGB contact, driving by in a dark sedan, headed for the exit. She saw Lee running for his car. He got in the Corvette and started it up. Backing out of the parking place, he headed for the same driveway. Just then Dan pulled up as close to the door as he could and motioned for Amanda to get in the car. As he pulled out onto the street they could see Lee's car, about a half a block ahead of them.  
  
Dan followed, keeping a safe distance behind Lee, who was keeping the same safe distance from their mutual quarry.  
  
As they drove through the darkened streets of DC, they finally came to a deteriorating neighborhood of small to medium size houses. All of a sudden, Lee's car was gone from their view.  
  
"Oh no." Amanda sat forward in the seat, nervously griping the edge of the dashboard. "We've lost him."  
  
"No we haven't," Dan said in what he hoped was a convincing tone of voice. "He has to be right around here. He *can't* have just vanished! I'm gonna turn right at the corner. You check all the cars parked on that side of the street."  
  
"OK." Amanda looked carefully at each car but there was nothing remotely resembling a silver Corvette. "Nothing...."  
  
"OK. I'm going back up this next block. Just keep looking."  
  
As they reached the end of the second block, Amanda shook her head. "Still nothing."  
  
Another right turn. "He's got to be in this block. He couldn't have gone that far. Look!"  
  
"You're right," Amanda relaxed a little. "That's his 'vette."  
  
"Yeah and there's Brodsky's sedan in the driveway of that house." Dan continued to the end of the block. "Hey, look, a gas station." He pulled in and around to the back of the lot. There was a phone booth off in a corner. "Wait here, Amanda. If that phone works, I'll call The Agency and get us some backup." Miraculously, the phone did work and in just a few minutes, Dan had given the night duty officer the details of their situation. A team would be on it's way shortly.  
  
"OK. They're sending out the cavalry. All we have to do is wait," Dan smiled, satisfied with the arrangement.  
  
"We can't just sit here and wait. We have to make sure that Lee is all right. I mean . . . what if they've caught him or something?"  
  
"Amanda..........'  
  
"Come on," she said, already half way out of the car. "Let's see if we can sneak up to that house and find out if Lee needs help."  
  
Dan scrambled out of the car and quickly caught up with Amanda. He took her hand. "I see there's no way to stop you so let's do this as safely as we can. Stick close and let's try and stay in the shadows."  
  
They stayed near the fence that surrounded the gas station until they came to the sidewalk and then headed up the street, towards the modest house where Brodsky's car was parked.  
  
-------------  
  
Lee had slowed down and then parked his car as soon as he saw the sedan pull onto a driveway and the two occupants get out. They went into the house and soon a light came on. Lee pulled his gun and started towards the house. He stopped by the hedge that ran along the property line on the opposite side from the driveway, then started to walk stealthily along the hedge, to a spot where he could see in the lighted window. Unfortunately, he couldn't see much from that position. He had to cross a few feet of open space to get closer to the window. When he did, could see Brodsky and the other man from the bar, talking amiably. The window was closed so he couldn't hear any of the conversation. He stood there - considering his options when all of a sudden--his options seemed limited to one--well actually two: "Hand me the gun and raise your hands, *now*," the heavily accented voice said. Feeling the business end of a pistol in his back, Lee did as he was told. "Now, start walking towards the front porch."   
  
They entered the house and Lee was shoved into what appeared to be the living room.  
  
"Ahh, Ivan, you have brought a guest?"  
  
"Yes, Comrade Petroff. This man was standing outside the window."  
  
"You were correct, Brodsky. We were being followed. Does our guest have a name?"  
  
"Here is his identification, Sir."  
  
"Lee Stetson and he is with The Agency. My, my Brodsky. I thought you said no-one knew you were in town," Petroff said darkly.  
  
"I am sure nobody *did* know. I think Mr. Stetson just happened to be in the Club. Perhaps that was not such a good place to meet. I knew that it used to be frequented by agents but I thought they had another favorite *watering hole* these days. Well, no matter. We have the Scarecrow and we can dispose of him - once and for all," Brodsky smiled, though his tone was menacing.   
  
Lee gulped. He wished fervently that he had taken the time to call for help. Too late now.   
  
"Take him into the small bedroom and tie him up." Petroff gestured towards the hallway. "We'll deal with him shortly."  
  
Ivan took Lee's arm and, holding the pistol against his back, shoved him through the door and then down the hall towards the back of the house. In a few moments, Lee found himself bound tightly to a chair, a gag in his mouth, no plan for escape in his head and not much hope in his heart. He wished he had had the chance to say goodbye to Amanda.  
  
-------------------  
  
Amanda and Dan reached the house. Taking stock of the situation, Dan pulled Amanda along the sidewalk in front of the dwelling, to the other side, where a thick hedge was located.  
  
"Come on. Let's stay close to these bushes and go around back." They reached the back yard in just a few moments. "Wait here, I'm going to take a look down the other side of the house." After checking, he walked back to Amanda shaking his head. "Nothing down there."  
  
"What about the back door. Let's see if we can get inside."  
  
"Amanda . . . we should wait for backup, darn it!"  
  
"Shush..." Amanda put her fingers up to her lips in a warning to Dan to lower his voice. "If we're really quiet, we can just take a look in the back part of the house. We don't have to confront Brodsky and Petroff. Maybe we can find Lee. Please."   
  
The way she was looking at him--he had to go along. No matter how dangerous or just plain dumb he thought the idea was. "OK. But stay behind me."  
  
"I will."  
  
They crept up onto the back porch and tried the door. It was locked, of course. Dan pulled out his lock picks and in just a few moments, he had the door opened. Amanda gave him a big smile and squeezed his arm in a gesture of *well done*. They went inside and started up the hall. There was a door, standing slightly ajar. Amanda took a deep breath and pushed it open a little further. There, visible in the light cast by the fixture in the hall, sat Lee, tied and gagged.  
  
At Amanda's sharp intake of breath, Dan put a cautioning hand on her arm and put his finger to his lips. She nodded her head, clenched her hands into fists momentarily and then pushed the door the rest of the way open.  
  
"Oh, Lee," she whispered as she pulled the gag out of his mouth. "Are you OK?"   
  
"Well, I'm not injured, if that's what you mean. Come on. Get me out of these ropes."   
  
"Hold still," Dan said as he started working on the knots.  
  
"Hold it," Amanda said as she pushed the door back to its original position. "I hear someone coming."  
  
Dan squatted down behind Lee, as he continued to work on loosening the ropes. Amanda was behind the door. As the door opened, revealing Ivan standing there, gun in hand, she used the only weapon available--the door itself. She pushed against it with all her weight, which wasn't much, but it was enough to startle Ivan and knock the gun from his hand. Dan leapt up from behind Lee and kicked the KGB operative in the stomach, knocking the wind out him. Then Dan punched Ivan in the jaw, sending him to the floor--out like a light.   
  
Dan picked up the pistol, which Ivan had dropped and handed it to Amanda. "Here, keep him covered till I can get him tied up."  
  
"She's not very good with guns," Lee remarked, truthfully.  
  
"She doesn't have to shoot him, just point it at him for another minute. There, you're free. Now I can use the rope to tie up our friend here." Dan rolled Ivan over and tied his hands securely behind his back. He then stuffed the gag that had been used on Lee into Ivan's mouth. "That should hold him."  
  
"Good work." Lee looked from one to the other. "Both of you," he grinned.  
  
"We're lucky that this guy didn't make any noise," Dan observed. "OK Amanda, you wait here while Lee and I go get the other two.   
  
"She's not very good at *waiting here* either."  
  
Amanda shot him a look.  
  
Lee retrieved his weapon from Ivan's waistband. "Come on, Amanda, stay close."  
  
Lee started out down the hall with Amanda right behind him and Dan following her. A noise apparently emanating from the living room caused Lee to stop suddenly. Which caused Amanda to bump into him rather forcefully. Lee turned his head and glared in her direction. Dan stifled a laugh. Amanda blushed. Hearing nothing further, except the laughing voices of Lee's *hosts*, they continued, stopping just outside the door of the front room.  
  
"Well comrade Brodsky, the money we agreed upon is in the suitcase."  
  
"Yes, and I can assure you, comrade Petroff, that the weapons will be in the hands of your friends in Xanada within the week."  
  
"And should anyone make any accusations--my government can say that they know nothing about any weapons or how they got into the hands of the Xanadian rebels," he laughed. "Here, my friend, have some more vodka."  
  
"How about pourin' me one?" Lee asked from the doorway.  
  
Brodsky gasped. Petroff went for his gun.  
  
"Hold it. Hands in the air both of you - NOW." Lee waved the weapon at first one and then the other.  
  
Just then Dan stepped into the room. "Hello, Petroff. We heard you got tired of the *Windy City* and moved to DC. You hurt our feelings," Dan pointed his pistol at Petroff. "Take the gun out very slowly and put it on the floor. Then kick it over here."  
  
Petroff did as he was told.  
  
"Party's over boys." Lee motioned for Amanda to join him. As she came and stood by his side he whispered, "I think I just saw a shadow go by that window. Go and check the front, but be careful. If anybody is out there, don't let them see you."  
  
"OK." Amanda left the room and walked to the entry area. Carefully lifting the curtain, she checked the porch and the front yard. She stepped away from the window, flipped on the porch light, opened the front door and said - "Hi, Sir. Hi Francine."  
  
Billy Melrose smiled. "Hello Amanda. Everything under control?"  
  
"Yes Sir. Come on in.  
  
Francine lowered her pearl handle pistol. "Amanda. I might have known."  
  
------------------  
  
TAG  
  
Dan and Amanda were standing near the picnic table in her back yard.  
  
"Amanda, I'm sorry--really sorry."  
  
She looked at him closely. He did seem to have what would be described as a contrite expression on his face. "Sorry? For what?"   
  
In all the times they had been together, there was some hand holding--a couple of good night kisses--nothing out of line. Altogether, he seemed to be a perfect gentleman. So why was he apologizing?  
  
"Sit down, please," he gestured to the bench. "This is hard. Ahh, when I was here in DC, working with Lee, I was always, well, in his shadow--when it came to solving cases, catching the bad guys *and* to the ladies. Then, after I transferred to Chicago, I . . . I guess I *worked* on my image. I developed a reputation as, among other things, quite the *ladies man*. I admired Lee, but I guess I was a little jealous. OK, a lot jealous. So I became the Chicago version of Lee. At least that's what I thought I was--until I came back and realized how he had changed. And the fact that you are the cause of the change in him."  
  
"ME? Oh . . . oh no. I think you're mistaken. Lee may have changed somewhat. I mean, maybe he's not quite a reckless as I've heard he used to be, but I haven't changed him . . . no . . . "  
  
Dan held up his hand. "Let me finish, please. When we found out that I would be stopping in DC for this short time, before going on to London, the guys in the office wanted to bet me that I couldn't get to first base with you--that you wouldn't go out with me.  
  
"Well, I did go out with you--so that's first base. And kissing you--I guess that's second base." The hurt in her voice was unmistakable.  
  
"Look, all I knew then was that everybody said you were beautiful and that the *Great Scarecrow* took a proprietary interest in you." Amanda opened her mouth but Dan held up his hand to stop her, so he could continue. "That was enough for me to take the bet. But Amanda, I called Jack, the guy who was holding the stakes, and I told him to pay everybody off. I lost."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because now I know you and I wish I had done things differently. Now I wish I had a chance, but you and Lee . . . "  
  
"I don't know why you say that," she interrupted. "Lee and I are just friends. Well, we're partners, even if most of the time he won't admit that. We're friends and partners and *that's all*."  
  
"Hmm, well, you and Lee will have to work that out. I only know what I see."  
  
Amanda started to make a further denial and then decided it wouldn't do anything to change Dan's mind. "Will you be at The Agency tomorrow?"  
  
"For a while. Mostly to say my good-byes. Then I'm off to Dulles for a 1:00 o'clock flight to Heathrow. I came over tonight so I could explain and say goodbye to you in private." He leaned forward and when Amanda looked down but didn't back away, he thought--he hoped that meant that she might willing to forgive him. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Goodbye Amanda. Lee is a very lucky man."  
  
Before she could respond, he turned and walked quickly out of the yard.  
  
Amanda would have blushed crimson had she known that this little scene had been played out before an audience of one. A pair of hazel eyes had watched it all. And a dimpled smile had spread across his face as the on-looker realized that this was Dan's farewell speech.  
  
  
  
Lucky Lee indeed.   
  
end 


End file.
